With the growing awareness that cancer has a genetic basis, it becomes crucial that cancer researchers have access to high quality, high throughput genomic based methodologies. The Genotyping Shared Resource is a newly created resource, combining the activities of the Linkage Analysis and the Molecular Epidemiology Shared Resources. This provides a single resource for the genotyping needs of Mayo Cancer Center investigators. The shared resource performs genotyping of single nucleotide polymorphisms and other common inherited susceptibility markers in support of research into the etiology and progression of cancer. The goals for the Genotyping Shared Resource are to perform genotyping assays in support of ongoing, population-based epidemiological studies, to conduct genotyping assays to provide pilot studies incorporating novel genetic markers with either clinical and/or etiological relevance, and to provide a platform for exploring technologically advanced improvements in genomic approaches to oncology research.